Swingers Club
by SalvatoreQuinn
Summary: When Elena met Damon Salvatore at a swingers club, she didn't know what changes that would bring to her normal and boring life. M-rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN;** This story – The Swingers Club – contain a lot of m-rated stuff and explicit descriptions during intercourse and so on, so beware, okay? ;)

.

.

She let her best friend pull her past the guards. Katherine sent both men a seductive smile. Elena had no idea how they'd managed to fool them into believing that she was indeed 21 years old and allowed to enter the club. The moment they entered, another man dressed in a business suit, who stood behind the reception desk waved at them.

Katherine dragged her forward. "Come on, Elena."

"Welcome to Ecstasy." The man smirked. "My name is Phil. May I suggest you hire a locker? Just keep the keys in your back pocket and use it if you need it, okay? And should you get lucky – remember that there's condoms in the play-areas and please, use them wisely."

He handed one of the keys to Katherine and the other one to a baffled Elena.

This was not what she'd had in mind when Katherine told her that they'd be going out tonight.

"Katherine." Elena put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes?" The man said, turning towards Elena before Katherine had a chance to react. "Do you have a question, dear?"

"Um, yes." Elena glanced at Katherine who busy to shut off her phone. "What kind of club is this?"

He smiled at her, raising his eyebrows and let out a warm-heartedly laugh, while Katherine did the same and laced her arm with Elena's.

"It's a swingers club, Elena." Katherine whispered with joy.

"Indeed it is." Phil nodded at them. "Rule number one, leave your cell phones here, they are not allowed inside the club. Rule number two, at Ecstasy we have a zero tolerance policy on drugs. Rule number three, you're not allowed to take photos. As always, if you feel you aren't being respected by another guest you can contact a member of our staff and we will be happy to help you. We are a very safe place to be, and there is no pressure on anyone to go past the boundaries that they set for themselves."

Absentmindedly, Elena followed Katherine and pulled out her phone and handed it to Phil.

"I hope you ladies have a nice evening and if you – against all odds, would decide to break the rules, you'll be thrown out immediately."

"Oh, we'll behave." Katherine winked, nodded and giggled as she pulled her friend towards the girl's locker room.

The locker room was painted in a purple color that reminded Elena of lavender, the place was clean, seemed very sanitary and felt beyond fresh. Candles were placed all over the room, causing the light to dance over the walls. Three women walked inside, chatting happily with each other, ignoring the fact that they weren't alone.

Had Katherine been here before? At a s_wingers club?_

"What are we doing here?" She whispered quickly, watching Katherine as she choose two lockers beside the glamorous mirror that covered the entire wall.

"You decided to finally come and visit me in Vegas and this is your last night here. I wanted to show you a good time."

"Couldn't you have brought me somewhere else?" She hissed, glancing at the other women. "A normal bar would have been nice. In fact, it would have been perfect. We are normal people."

"So are everyone else who's here too. Calm down, Elena." Katherine shrugged out of her jacket, placing it in her locker. "Come on, take off your jacket and let's go grab a drink, okay?"

"Fine, but only one drink."

.

.

Yes, she was a little freaked out but she couldn't help but notice the interior; it was beautiful, dark and sexy. The club was crowded with people in different ages, the music playing in the background matched the atmosphere and Elena forced herself to try to relax a little bit. The bar was colorful; green and purple spotlights were placed in the ceiling.

With habit, Katherine ordered them each a drink and a couple of tequila shots. Elena's nerves were about to get the best of her when a man walked up beside her and winked at her. He quickly snatched a couple of condoms from the ashtray and licked his lip in anticipation and left. Elena's heart fluttered. She turned around and watched as her best friend downed her shot of tequila.

"Kat, let's go. Let's just go before it's too late. Please, before I panic."

"Relax. It's going to be okay. Try to actually enjoy yourself."

"En– Enjoy?" She burst out.

"Yes. Besides, Mason never allowed you to have any fun, he was way too dominant and frankly, a real ass."

Elena shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to talk about Mason. That relationship was a horrible piece of history that she wished to forget.

"I still can't believe you brought me to a swingers club. What if they find out that I'm not 21? What if they think we are lesbians?"

Crazily enough, people had taken them for lesbian lovers at the supermarket the other day. To Elena's great horror, Katherine had played along and slapped her behind while she'd bent over to get some vegetables, kissing her cheek. Elena was far from being a homophobe but that didn't mean she wanted to play Katherine's fake girlfriend; even if it was just for fun.

"Does it matter?" Katherine shrugged and downed another drink. "Don't worry, its just sex. Safe sex too, by the way." She nodded at the ashtrays as if to prove her point.

"Yes." Elena whispered, leaning forward. "Sex with a complete stranger."

"Or strangers." She said, smirking at the way her friend's eyes widened at her words. "The more the better."

"Kat!" Elena blushed.

"What? Seriously, you need to get laid. Besides, look at all the hot males roaming this room. They will be eye-fucking us within the hour, trust me."

Elena dared herself to roam the room with her brown doe eyes. Her friend was right. The club was full of people – gorgeous men and women ready to have some adult fun. Okay, she had to admit, sex would be a great way to let loose and a great way for her to move on from her ex; but sex with a stranger at a swingers club – wasn't exactly what she'd planned for her last night in Vegas.

"Fine." She sighed and gave up. "How does this work?"

Katherine clapped her hands in excitement and Elena couldn't hold back the soft laugh that escaped her. Kat's eyes danced over the crowd of people while she leaned closer to Elena.

"Pick one." Katherine breathed in her ear. "Pick a man that you want to see between your legs; eating your muffin."

"No." Elena gulped. She wasn't prepared to do that. "You'll have to do it."

"Alright. See the guy over there?" Katherine pointed at a man dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and grey tie. His hair was beyond impeccably messy and he seemed very comfortable as he flirted with a blonde. "Go talk to him."

"No way." Elena whispered, her mouth dry. "He's gorgeous."

"So are you, babe." Katherine hugged her friend. "Elena, I love you and I've known you my entire life. You deserve someone who's able to appreciate the beauty of a real woman, because you are, okay? You're not with Mason anymore. You hear me? You're beautiful."

"Thanks Kat."

"Lets have a drink and toast for best friends."

"Here's to us." Elena raised her glass and promised herself that she would push herself forward, instead of looking back at her 'rocky-boyfriend-past.' She would give it a go, however, the possibility that anyone would be able to get her naked was small.

Half an hour later, Katherine had picked up a guy that reminded her of a surfer with a borrowed business suit and Elena watched them as they danced and mingled. She sipped her drink and dared herself to look over her shoulder. Her brown eyes locked with blue orbs – orbs that could have easily killed anyone with their intensity. She gaped with an open mouth, almost drooling.

"Hi." The man said. His voice was dark, raspy, sexy, hypnotizing.

"Hi." She breathed. Elena squirmed as he sat down next to her, leaning his elbow on top of the bar.

"I'm Damon." He offered his hand.

She grabbed it awkwardly, a feeling of electricity rushing through her veins.

His hand was warm and comforting, his skin, soft against her palm. She blushed while cursing herself.

"I'm Elena."

He sent her a smirk that caused her heart to jump.

"I caught you eyeing me earlier."

"Oh, I, I wasn't… Sorry."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I–"

"ELENA!" Katherine reached her, pulling at her arm. "I've found us a little–" She turned to the side, frowning, sending Damon a questioning look. "Who's this?"

"I um–"

"No time for that, let's go." Katherine dragged her from her seat and Elena sent an apologizing look at the newly introduced stranger.

.

.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Elena chewed her bottom lip, looking at Katherine and the man standing in front of her. "I mean…" She stuttered nervously. "I can, I can leave."

"Are you backing out?" Katherine shot up from the wide sofa. "No, Elena, you are not backing out of this." The young woman almost glared at her friend, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kat." She tried, blushing slightly.

"No. This is important. You'll like it." Katherine nodded in order to emphasize the meaning behind her words. "It's going to be awesome."

"So you think a threesome will solve all of my problems?" Elena crossed her arms, smiling at the young adult before her. She knew that Katherine would never pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do, but still, Elena felt as if she had to pause the situation for a moment and actually think about it and the consequences it could lead to.

"Of course it won't. But you'll need it after that awful break up." Katherine rolled her eyes, sending a kiss in Mikael's direction. "It'll be hot and I'm okay with sharing. It's just a one time thing."

Yeah, about that break up… Elena hadn't expected it to work out between them and maybe that's why he'd dumped her the way he did. The memory was still fresh in her head, but she'd felt determined not to think about.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena turned towards Mikael.

"Hell yeah." He replied, sipping on his beer bottle.

Yes, he did seem to be sure about it; Elena could see his erection press against his pants from where she was standing. Katherine plopped down on his lap, lacing her arms around his neck, pouting seductively before kissing him. Elena could see how their tongues touched and rubbed against one another. Mikael growled while opening his eyes to smirk at Elena as he motioned for her to join them. She bit her lip nervously, looking around.

"Come on, love. Let's have some fun."

Katherine crawled out of his lap, quickly finding the zipper on his jeans, giggling as his cock sprung free from his boxers. With mesmerized eyes, Elena stared at her friend as she licked the tip of Mikael's manhood.

She blushed, looked down at her hands and glanced nervously at them. Elena felt as an intruder. However, for as long as Elena had known Katherine – the woman had never cared about having a private life. She loved being the center of attention and boy, was she good at it. If Katherine didn't work as a waitress, she easily could've gotten a well paid job as a stripper or maybe even a porn star.

The thought might have been evil, but yes, if it came down to it, Katherine's adorable face would easily be able to sell porn. Elena, however, wasn't the type of girl who'd never even given it a serious thought. The porn industry in Vegas was big, she knew that – but being filmed while having sex wasn't her thing. Elena might be very outgoing, social and beautiful, but porn; no, that wasn't for her.

By now, Katherine was bobbing her head up and down her accuantaince's dick. His hand was fisted in her hair, steering her, controlling her pace. Elena swallowed dryly, licking her upper lip, sighing.

"Oh." He breathed, leaning his head backwards, his eyes closed. "Fuck."

Somehow, it was all very erotic watching Katherine as she pleasured him. A part of Elena got heated and she started feeling hot and heavy, a pulsating feeling spreading between her legs.

When Katherine straddled Mason, the cock of his tip grazing her center – Elena bolted from the room. Nope. A threesome wasn't her thing. Sure, the things that had been going on in front of her had been hot and all, but still, she didn't want to share a man with Katherine.

.

.

"Oops." Elena excused herself. When she looked up from the chest she'd run straight into, she saw the blue eyes of the stranger she'd seen at the bar earlier, the man that Katherine had dragged her from. "Hi."

"Hi there, nice to see you again." He smirked at her, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "Are you leaving?"

"Um, I," She began. Elena could feel her cheeks turn red. "No. Yes. No." She must've looked like a complete idiot, not even able to be polite.

"Just to be clear," He chuckled at her. "Which is it?"

"My friend is back there," She nodded towards the door behind them. "So I'll wait for her in the bar."

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

_'Take a chance, Elena,'_ her subconscious yelled at her. '_You think he's hot. Fuck him.'_ She shook her head at the voice inside her head. _'Just do something wild for once in your boring life. Come on, Elena. Fuck him.'_

"Are you okay?" He questioned, trying to make eye contact with her. When she didn't respond he backed away slowly. "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Wait." Something hit her by full force, causing her to stumble a little because of the high heels she'd borrowed from Katherine. "Do you want to get a room?"

.

.

A couple of months ago she would have felt like a complete prostitute – the only thing she felt at the moment was lust. She was beyond _horny – turned on_. Just thinking about the fact that she was about to have sex with a complete stranger was nerve-wracking but at the same time, so incredibly sexy. It felt forbidden.

They stumbled inside the dark room. She let out a giggle when he hit the door frame, cursing under his breath. The room was lit up with candles in the corners. Elena felt at home the second she noticed the décor. The interior was amazingly beautiful. The black, red and purple colors turned the room into a warm space that surrounded the enormous canopy bed that was placed in the middle. If she could, she would have remodeled her entire apartment like that, but she doubted that her landlord would be pleased about it.

Damon kicked the door shut and reattattched his lips on hers. They moved towards the bed, ready to get naked. He was more of a man than anyone else she'd ever seen naked before. Well, to be honest, she'd only seen two other men naked before and they'd barely even been men at the time.

Her relationship with Matt had been disastrous and not because of him. He was a sweetheart, he really was, but they'd lacked passion. They'd lacked butterflies, lust and all the things you should feel while being in love with someone.

Mason had been her second and worst experience. He'd never thought about her needs. He'd never cared about foreplay, he basically just took what he wanted and needed; thereafter, he didn't even hold her or kiss her. He never soothed her aching body, he never really cared about her. She didn't realize it at the time, but Mason had been a real dick and a part of her would always remember him as the man who didn't care about anyone but himself.

Damon's lips moved to her neck, leaving a trail of openmouthed kisses. He helped her to unzip her dress and when he saw her in her underwear, he blinked and smirked at her nervous expression. This wasn't entirely new grounds for him. He'd had one night stands – but he'd never visited this kind of club before.

"You're perfect." He breathed.

Elena never got the chance to respond, the back of her knees hit the bed and he fell down on top of her, their mouth's finding each other, their breaths mingling, sending shivers down their backs.

The ache between her legs grew with every stroke of his hands and she was about to burst into flames, when he scrambled out of his shirt, exposing his skin for her hands to touch. His chest was probably one of the most incredible ones she'd seen. His abs and muscles were clearly visible before her. Elena placed her hand on his stomach, moving the top of her fingers in small circles, enjoying the feel of his skin underneath her hands.

He was one of the few men that could be called perfect or photoshopped. His entire body, reminded her of a Greek God.

"It's like you're photoshopped." She giggled quietly.

He laughed at her and placed a kiss on her stomach, causing her to squirm.

He worked himself upwards, slowly moving his hands up her thighs, stroking the inside of her thighs.

"Is this okay?" He murmured.

"Mhm." She breathed as his hand wandered higher.

She could hear him groan when he reached her panties, feeling the wetness from her core through the fabric. His fingers moved across her, stroking her carefully, the tiny piece of black fabric stopping his hand from colliding with her pink flesh. She invoulontarily raised her hips, craving more friction.

Damon placed kisses on the inside of her thighs, blowing hot air against her skin.

"Please." Was the only word that left her lips before he smirked against her leg and moved to her center, placing one openmouthed kiss on her – covered – neither region.

He obeyed her wish and moved her panties to the side and leaned forward, sticking out his tongue, tasting her. His cock twitched in excitement and he told himself to calm down. The last thing he wanted to do was cumming inside his pants. He wanted to take his time with her, savor the stranger in front of him. Her body was gorgeous and her smile was extraordinary. She'd caught his attention the minute she walked into the club.

He swirvled his tongue around her bundle of nerves, grabbing her hips to keep her in place. Without her consent, he buried his head between her legs, licking, sucking and nibbling on her. She seemed to enjoy it; her body bolted upwards, she arched her back, grabbing his head, raking her hands through his hair, steering his movements.

"Oh," She panted. "That's… Yes. Right. There."

He was unbelievably good at what he was doing. He touched her like a… There were no way to describe it; he just made her feel like she was soaring on a cloud; her mind foggy and sated. The moment when two of his skillful fingers joined his tongue, she exploded and grabbed the red covers, fisting it in her hands.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled against her flesh.

"Yes." She breathed. "Keep going."

"Come here." He grabbed her waist and helped her turning around.

She was still in an orgasmic state but managed to crawl into a position to stand on all four. Mason usually wanted to take her in this position so that he didn't have to see her face and feel connected to her. Most of the time she felt used, but now, with her perky bottom swaying in the air, she felt incredibly sexy and confident.

Elena shivered when she heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open.

Carefully, Damon moved his hips forward, slowly impaling her on his cock.

He smirked devilishly when she flexed her muscles around him and squeezed him, almost painfully hard.

"You're so tight." He managed to pant, between thrusts.

He was equipped. She didn't have much knowledge about men's penis sizes, but felt the need to tell him that he was big – much bigger than what she was used to – but she couldn't. The pleasure was too much.

Elena mumbled; the only way she was able to respond during his incredible ministrations. She felt free and the moment he bent down to kiss her back, tracing her spine with his fingers, she realized how connected she felt to the stranger who moved within her body.

Her entire being tingled as his mouth moved across her back, nibbling at her skin. If this was his version of fucking – she didn't even dare to wonder what making love to him would be like. He was sensual and careful, but at the same time he was dominant and to her own surprised, she enjoyed it. Somehow, she liked it; the way his hands moved over her body – it was almost as if they'd done it before. His hands caressed her waist and moved further to grip her hips.

"Damon."

A wave of desire coursed through him when she panted his name. It rolled of her lips perfectly. He wanted to be able to kiss her while being inside of her.

Very suddenly and to her great discomfort, he pulled out of her with a slurping sound – which wasn't weird; she was so wet and warm. Her center basically hummed as she turned around and faced his blue orbs. Without any words being spoken, she leaned back on her elbows and spread her legs, inviting him. A smirk spread across his face as he crawled up on top of her, steadying himself on his hands.

Once he pushed himself inside of her, she moaned and one of her hands moved – subconsciously – over his back. She didn't realize what she was doing until he growled in both pain and pleasure. She'd scratched his shoulder with her nails, leaving a big mark on his flawless skin.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't apologize." He panted in her ear and sucked right above her pulse point.

She slid her hands down his back in order to grip his buttocks, forcing him to move faster. He wasn't late to comply her wish and before she could count to ten, he'd sent them both to new heights. The moment Elena met oblivion in his arms she chanted his name over and over again – as if she'd done it a thousand times before – hugging his body while holding him close to her own.

He collapsed with a groan, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing hard while placing butterfly kisses above her collarbone.

"Hi." He breathed and moved to kiss her.

"Hi." She panted back. Her body felt satisfaction it had never felt before and her mind was humming in agreement.

"That was…" He said. When he realized that he was still inside her, he pulled out and rolled to the side. "Insanely good."

"Yeah." She panted, trying to catch her breath. It had been earth shattering and amazing.

To his surprise, she pushed him aside, bolted out of bed and started to pull on her dress in a rush. She tried to shield her body from his questioning eyes. Trying to hide her flesh from him wasn't necessary; he'd seen her naked just a couple of seconds ago and she was pretty sure he'd seen it all – up close.

"What's the rush?" He sat up, leaning against the massive headboard.

"I should go."

Elena gathered her things and tried to smooth down her hair. She needed to find Katherine. An awkward silence passed between them and she jumped when one of his hands grabbed her wrist, motioning for her to turn around.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked softly, his fingers moving to her face, stroking her cheek.

"I have to go find my friend."

"I thought–"

"I don't like cuddling." Elena lied and walked passed him. "But thank you for…" She waved at the bed, blushing, her face turning red. "For the company, it was nice."

She walked out into the dimly lit corridor, looking around. How many people had been able to hear her scream when reaching oblivion? There was no reason for her to feel even a slight bit embarrassed about it; after all, the club was a place where people could indulge in adult activities without remorse and guilt. She decided to return to the locker room and use the showers in order to clean herself up while waiting for Katherine to join her.

Thankfully, no one else had felt the need to take a shower, so Elena quickly shredded her clothes and stepped under the hot sprays of water. A part of her could still feel his lips pressed against her own. They'd been so soft, yet hard and demanding. He'd sent her flying without even knowing it. Who would have thought that she'd share her first orgasm with a complete stranger, at a swingers club located in Vegas? It was crazy, when she thought about it.

A man she'd never met had managed to play her body like an instrument that'd been made for him and him only.

The hot water soothed her newly-fucked body and she sighed. For a short second, she felt guilty. What had she done? She'd had a one night stand with a man she knew nothing about, except from his name. Elena leaned her forehead against the wall, feeling slightly nauseous. It had felt so right. He'd been so gentle and kind. He'd been fucking her, pushing her over the edge without a comment about her experiences.

"I am beyond fucked and sated." Katherine giggled as she stumbled into the shower stall beside Elena. Katherine peeked around the wall separating them, smirking at her. "You look… fucked."

Elena could feel herself blush, her cheeks turning into a tomato-red color, revealing herself directly.

"O.M.G." Katherine pronounced the words with a shocked expression on her face. "You had sex."

"Maybe."

"You had sex!" She burst out.

"Katherine." Elena widened her eyes but couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her.

"Come on, tell me." She begged. "Was it good?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders, turning away from Katherine's questioning eyes.

"Elena, tell me, I want all the dirty details."

"It was good." She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body.

"It must have been good." Katherine agreed when Elena gathered her hair and laid it over her shoulder, exposing the right side of her slender neck. "He marked you."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened.

Quickly, she rushed over to the mirror, leaning her head to the side, her fingers splayed out above a colorful hickey. She gasped. He marked her. Ouch. When had he… Wow, Elena hadn't even noticed him doing that.

"That's one big hickey," Katherine commented. "It suits you."

"Shut up." Elena rolled her eyes, examining the mark on her skin.

They got dressed in no time and Elena made sure to hurry out of the club. She leaned against the wall and breathed breathing deep, her arm linked with Katherine's before they got a cab to pull over.

Once they returned to Katherine's apartment, they slipped into bed, covering themselves underneath the covers, both staring at the ceiling, silence occupying the room.

"How was it?" Elena whispered, grabbing her friend's hand. "The sex, was it…"

"It wasn't incredible, but it was good."

She nodded quietly to herself, wondering whether or not she should tell Katherine about the man she'd met. He'd been intruging and different from any other man she'd met at the club.

"And you? Did he take good care of you?"

"Yes." She swallowed, blushing in the dark room.

.

.

I would like to continue this, but... We'll see ;)

**Please, R & R! xoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN;** 21 reviews for chapter 1?  
_THANK YOU!_

_Once again, this chapter is **M-rated** for a reason!_

_._

_._

It had been a week since her trip ended and she got back from Vegas. She'd been beyond tired when the driver had handed her the black suitcase. When she'd walked up the stairs to her apartment; she'd realized that her legs felt like jelly and her feet hurt after wearing high heels in Vegas. She'd fallen asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, the familiar smell of _home _greeting her, the feeling of being safe spreading inside her.

Caroline had called her numerous times and she'd ignored it; knowing that the blonde would want to come over, eat some Chinese food and drink cheap wine while gossiping about her trip to the desert. Elena would love to chat about it but there was one thing that she didn't really know how to handle. _Him. _She never told Katherine everything about Damon and Elena was nervous that she would spill her own secret the moment the blonde walked into her apartment.

She loved Caroline, she was a great friend but she knew how to spread gossip – fast – and Elena didn't want Mason to hear about her naked meeting at the club. It was none of his business. She had tried to deny and suppress all the thoughts that seemed to wander towards a man with raven black hair and ice blue eyes and she'd succsseded to shut him out of her mind while being at work.

The café was always full of customers and it was easy for her to get lost in all the orders she had to bring to the different tables. Instead of going to college like most of her friends had, she'd decided she needed some time to think about what she wanted to do with her life. Her parents had disliked the idea at first but when she got a job at Amy's Café, they'd slowly changed their mind.

Her parents had called her and she'd briefly told them about Katherine and what they'd been doing. Well, she didn't tell them about the hot and mysterious stranger she'd met at a swingers club. Her mother would freak out and her father would probably get a shock – realizing his daughter might not be the same little girl that she was ten years ago.

Grayson – who'd always been very protective over his little girl – had just started to accept the fact that she wasn't going straight from high school and directly towards college, when she got her own apartment and moved out of her childhood home.

Elena dropped her keys on her kitchen table. She was working two shifts today and had to get back to the cafe within three hours. She loosened her fishtail and let her hair fall freely down her back. She opened the cupboard and filled it with a glass of cold water, sighing heavily and disappeared into her living room, dropping down onto her red sofa. She leaned back, pulling a hand through her hair. She felt like a mess. Emotional without knowing why.

Her apartment wasn't big. She had one bedroom and a bathroom, the living room and kitchen mended with each other. Actually, she didn't have much of a kitchen. It was more like a pentry with three cupboards and a tiny fridge; but she loved it.

Besides, it wasn't like she could afford a remodeled condo with amazing view: _no._ She saved most of her money for the future and while her apartment wasn't a five star Hilton Hotel with all the glamorous details, it was still a home and located in a very good area. Her neighbors knew her and she knew them; most of them were old couples, many of them in their early seventies.

She was proud that she was able to provide for herself and the little goldfish, that her brother had bought for her when she'd moved to the place. Whenever her parents had the possibility, they transferred a little bit of money to her bank account, which she appreciated with all her heart. They knew that she had everything she might need but since she was the youngest of their two children and the last one to leave the nest; they worried about her.

Her dad had made a habit out of calling her every single day, subtley asking her to move back home since the walls of the house echoed with the space she and Jeremy had left behind. Her big brother had moved in with his girlfriend Anna, almost three years ago and her parents still hadn't processed the fact that their kids were growing up, ready to live by themselves.

Elena found herself daydreaming about a certain man once again. She laid down on the sofa and pushed the black pillow aside. _Damn, Elena, stop it. _How was it possible for his eyes to haunt her whenever she closed her eyes? Their night together had been perfect, beautiful, romantic even. Once she'd gotten her senses back, she realized what she'd done and no, she didn't regret it. Damon, the stranger, had shown her more intimacy with so much raw emotions that not even Mason and Matt put together would be able to produce the same amount of feelings.

They'd been so powerful together. A perfect fit. She'd been spellbound by him the minute she laid her eyes on him. A part of her body had been drawn to him before he reached out for her and introduced himself at the bar. There was something special about him.

Would she ever see him again? Probably not. Judging by his looks and his exclusive clothes he must've been rich or at least wealthy above average – conclusion; Elena would never fit into his world even if they did meet again. She understood that he must've been older than her too, but how much older? When she'd entered the club she'd lied about her age and the guards really believed her to be 21 instead of 19 – otherwise they wouldn't have let her in.

Somehow, a weird feeling of shame had nestled it's way into her head when she'd touched herself while thinking about him. Yes, Elena used to touch herself – masturbate – just like everybody else in the world. People who claimed that they never stroked their nether region or massaged their clit with the help of the shower – either lied or... well yeah, lied.

Masturbation was a part of everyone's life wether they wanted to admit it or not. Elena used to do it a couple of times a week and a lot fewer when she were still together with Mason. He'd always tried to make her feel guilty after she'd gotten an orgasm on her own. He viewed Elena's 'private moments' as a problem and blamed her every chance he got – specifically when they had sex. It caused her to feel unworthy of pleasure and ashamed of who she was.

He'd been allowed to watch porn and jerk off whenever he wanted too and at the same time; Elena wasn't even allowed to finger herself or circle her clit during intercourse.

He'd never raped her but sometimes she'd still felt sexually abused by him or at least a bit violated. He'd claimed to be a dominant person but 'asshole' was a descritption that fit him a lot better. He'd been mean and rude most of the time they'd – unfortunatley – had spent together.

He'd been trying to get ahold of her during her trip to Vegas but she'd ignored him – and for good reasons.

Mason had controlled her and she'd let him because of love's blinding ability. He'd controlled what she wore, why, when and where. She'd felt imprisoned with him and she could gladly say that their break up was a big relif – not just for her but for her family and friends as well. Elena knew that her loved ones had been worried about her and she couldn't blame them for that.

It was nice to finally be able to dress in whatever she wanted; without someone dictating her all the time.

She felt free for the first time in a long time. Meeting Damon in Vegas had changed her look on sex; it could be nice with the right person – but the fact that she thought that Damon were one of 'the right ones', sounded a little insane.

She'd been lucky to have met him. Her one night stand at Ecstacy could've been a complete jerk without any kind of respect for her and her body. Damon had been a real gentleman; she couldn't deny that. He'd been amazing with her. He'd been so gentle and loving. He'd felt cocky yet sweet – a dangerous combination.

A man like that didn't come along without dark demons – she knew that. Of course, there must have been more to him than what she'd seen during that night – but how much more? What did he do for a living? Did he live in Vegas? What if he was one of those husbands that went out in order to cheat on their wives? 'Oh God.' She had to stop her brain from forming questions and thoughts about him because they would never be answered.

* * *

An hour later she decided to swing by her parents house and pick up some of her old books. She jumped out of her green beetle and walked up to the front porch. Out of habit; she opened the door without knocking.

"Mom? Dad?" Elena entered the kitchen, her eyes widening as she realized she'd just walked in on her parents sharing a very intimate moment. Her mother was placed on the kitchen counter. "Oh, my God!"

Her parents turned their heads to meet their daughter's eyes as the nineteen year old cringed in despair.

Thank goodness they weren't naked but it was close enough. Her father had his shirt ripped open, while her mother's skirt had been pushed up to her waist, exposing her tanned thighs. It was beyond obvious that they were about to '_do it'_ in the kitchen. On the freaking countertop! It didn't come as a surprise for Elena, that her parents were still sexually active. Hell, they had the entire house to themselves; of course they would be having sex whenever and wherever.

"Oh!" Miranda turned red, her face remembering her husband of a tomato's color. "Elena. We, we were just–"

"I'm just gonna go." She put a hand above her face, shielding her eyes from more damage than they'd already been put through. "By all means, carry on."

"No, sweetheart, wait." Grayson quickly buttoned his shirt, pulling a hand through his hair.

"No. No, thank you. I've just been scarred for the rest of my life."

"Nonsense." Miranda straightened out her skirt before she walked over to her daughter. "It's good to see you. How was Vegas?"

"Good." She mumbled and turned around. "My eyes are a little sensitive right now. I just wanted to stop by and get some of my other books."

"Go ahead." Grayson chuckled and wiped away the remnants of his wife's lipstick. "Just make sure to yell really loud before you come back downstairs again. Just in case."

"Grayson!" Miranda scolded him.

Elena shook her head at her parents joke and headed up the stairs.

The door creaked when she swung it open. The walls of her old room would be able to tell a lot of stories if they knew how to speak. The light colored walls made the room glow when the sun shone through the window. Except from a couple of cardboard boxes, the room was empty. She collected her books and went downstairs. Her parents were tangled up in the sofa, her mother resting her head on her father's shoulder.

A small smile spread on her face. They seemed happy and she was glad for them. Elena had always believed that her parents had everything. They had each other and they had undoubtley loved one another unconditionally as long as Elena could remember.

* * *

A couple of years back, Damon had promised himself that he would never work at the family business alongside with his father. Giuseppe Salvatore was a very successful man and had always wanted his oldest son to replace him as the boss of the Salvatore's firm, but Damon however, didn't want to run the business his father had built.

He was a damn good lawyer, but that didn't mean he wanted to own a firm where he had to make sure everything was under absolute control. If he missed or did something wrong, it wouldn't just affect him, but all of the other people working for him too – he wasn't ready for the responsibility it would bring, because he was sure he would've fucked up the first chance he got.

He'd left home to go to law school at the age of twentytwo and his parents had been so proud of him. His father had talked about his glorious future but all Damon saw; was an empty road and someone who'd already decided everything for him, someone who controlled his life. Of course, this didn't sit well with the eldest Salvatore sibling and he'd caused a scene. He'd always put himself in some kind of trouble in order for them to see that he wasn't cut out to be the one to give his parents an heir to the Salvatore clan. He had millions that waited for him to meet someone to spend them with. His parents wanted him to build a home and a family, sooner rather than later.

He'd been dating Andie back and forth during law school and his parents had been pushing him to go down on one knee and propose to the girl. Yes, he could have proposed to her but he didn't. Living with the same female for the rest of his life? Loving her until his last breath, walking through fire for her, having sex with the same person until the day he couldn't get it up, having kids, a dog and a mini van? No, marriage wasn't for him.

He'd dumped Andie and hurt her badly in the process. She'd been head over heels for him and he admitted to himself that he liked her too. Unfortunatley, his feelings for her hadn't been enough – he'd been afraid of committing to a relationship like the one with Andie. Everything about it felt so forced and at the end he'd never been interested in any of the things she said. Damon knew that she deserved a lot better than the treatment she recieved from him, but at that time, he just couldn't help it. He'd grown up a lot since then but still, he wasn't ready for a steady relationship. It was doomed to fail so he didn't even care about his mother's constant jibberish.

However, everyone who knew the _real_ Salvatore family knew that his younger brother Stefan was the real troublemaker and Giuseppe and Lynn never had a free hand when it concerned their youngest son. Stefan had dropped out of college and was now living on the money their great grandma had left behind when she died. Damon's brother was irresponsible and lazier than Garfield himself and unlike the cat; Stefan wasn't cute while being lazy.

When Damon left in order to work in Los Angeles, Stefan's behavior had taken a turn for the worst and the young man had turned to drugs and alcohol for a bit of fun. Now, at the age of twenty-four, Stefan had been to rehab more than once.

He'd been admitted at a new clinic a couple of months ago – Damon had, had thoughts of visiting him but never did.

After his mother's sad phone call, Damon felt obligated to move closer to home and try to be apart of the Salvatore family – though owning the family business wasn't on his agenda, he needed to work for his father and at least try to support them through Stefan's downward spiral.

The brother's used to be close but grew apart when life wanted different things for them. Damon had been the rebel and Stefan had been the little brother that needed protection from the world and it's dangerous people and places. He loved his brother, there was no doubt about it, but sometimes that love turned into anger and hurtful words that affected everyone in the family. Truths and lies were mixed up together; it sucked and ripped a part from their family every single time. Damon loathed it; the feeling of hopelessness and the rage he sometimes felt towards his own brother.

He'd been quick to quit his job at the law firm in L.A. and a week later he'd found a remodeled condo with all the luxurious items he needed. His parents lived just a couple of miles outside of town and the office was approximately twenty minutes away from his new new home and his new job weren't even close to what he wanted out of life but he was willing to give it a try – for the sake of his family.

A week before he was scheduled to move, he went to Vegas. He needed some free time to think through what he would do when he'd settled in his new hometown. Golf, perhaps? No, that wasn't his thing. Whatever he choose to do – he wanted it to be something that would be able to take his mind off of the brown haired woman that still circulated in his thoughts. _His not so decent and very dirty thoughts._

"Wow." Alaric stopped, turning to face the man behind him. "I need a break."

"I thought you did the Insanity workouts every day. You're not fit anymore?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, low blow, Salvatore, low blow." Ric winked at him. "And to answer your question I'm still doing the Insanity workouts but not every day."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that I'm a little too sore to do them."

Damon nudged the man with his elbow, causing him to wince at the contact.

"Hey, hey. Not nice."

"Sorry," Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you doing by the way? You seem to be more wound up now than before you left for Vegas."

"Nah, it's nothing."

"You've been weird since you got back. Did something happen on your trip or is this about the move and you changeing scenery?"

"Let's just say that I met someone." Damon said slowly.

"In Vegas?"

"Mhm."

"A woman?"

"No," Damon shrugged. "A man. He's so cute, you'll like him."

"Okay." The sandy-haired man grimaced. "Let's be honest."

Damon chuckled and dropped the box he'd been carrying to the floor. It was a sunny day and they were both starting to sweat. They'd managed to get most of Damon's things into his new home. The only item in his fridge was two beers and some cookies that his mother had sent over earlier. He was in desperate need of some coffee and a sandwich but as of right now, a beer would have to do.

They both dropped down onto the black sofa, clinking their beer bottles with one another and gulping down a well-deserved amount of the beverage. Alaric had been his friend for several years and Damon considered him to be the best buddy a man could possibly get. Of course, he would never tell him that but yes, that was the naked truth. They'd known each other before college and their friendship seemed to last no matter the distance that had kept them separate for the last two years. Now they would be living in the same town and Damon looked forward to spending more time with Alaric.

"She was," Damon paused in order to find the right words. "Pretty special."

"Really? I didn't know those women still existed."

"Neither did I." Damon admitted. "After the fallout with Andie, I shared a bed with anyone who was willing to rumble between the sheets, but this girl – woman – she was something extraordinary. She fit me like a hand in a customized glove."

"Oh Salvatore, I think you're in love." Ric joked.

"You know that I don't believe in love. I'm just saying," Damon sipped his beer. "That there was something about her."

"It still sounds like you're in love."

After saying goodbye to Ric and agreeing to meet up with him at Amy's Café and moving some boxes into the kitchen, he managed to find a towel and some clean clothes. He made his way to the shower. His bathroom was equipped with a glass tiled shower, a rectangular bathtub in marble and a massive glass window that covered almost the entire wall beside the bathtub. The enormous glass wall gave him a beautiful view of the town square and a part of the park.

He felt dirty and sweaty after the long day he'd had and relaxing under the hot sprays of water was exactly what he needed right now. Damon got out of his clothes and into the shower. He also felt a little bit of sore after carrying all the boxes from the truck and shifted underneath the sprays of water.

Judging by the protruding body part below his waist, he seemed to be in need of something else too. He wanted to groan. His dick had been standing more than usual and he didn't even need to think of a female body, for it to go up and strain his jeans whenever it wasn't appropriate.

"Fine." He grumbled, knowing that_ 'it'_ wouldn't go away by his brain's ignoring behavior.

He found his member and slowly stroked his cock in a steady pace. He circled the tip and spread the precum along his length. When he closed his eyes - he saw her and his fantasy pulled him away from reality.

_Brown eyes meet his blue ones. She's on her knees in front of him. She's as naked as he is and she's absolutley stunning. She's thrown her hair over her left shoulder; it exposes her slender and beautiful neck. His breath hitches as she rotates her tongue around the tip of his rockhard member. He wants to grab a fistful of her dark hair, push his hips forward and feel the warmth of her mouth. but somehow, she manages to stop him from moving. He's at her mercy and moans when she moves her lips and surrounds his sensitive skin. She takes all of him and moves her head back and forth. Her head is bumping up and down and she's driving him crazy. He's starting to feel a little wobbly – it feels so good that he can't even stand up straight._

_Before he can realize it; he's gasping uncontrollably and begs her to finish him off. He needs a release and he's in desperate need of it right now. He knows that she's able to make him spurt out sperm as if she's never done anything else before, but she's teasing him. Tormenting him and he likes it. She meets his gaze and suck at the head of his pulsating cock and he explodes._

_To his surprise, she swallows his cum without a grimace, she gulpes him down and it's – crazily enough – sexy as hell. __His legs are shaking and for a moment or two, he stops breathing. He cradles her face in his hands and sigh at her playful smile. 'Damn, she's good.'_ She slurps around him and pumps her hands up and down his shaft and he comes again.

When Damon open his eyes, he realise he's still in the shower and his hand is moving out of old pleasurable habit. He's jerking off and the water is streaming down his body. Steam is spreading through the bathroom. He slams his fist against the tiles and groans out loud when he reach oblivion; while her face is still present in his fantasy.

Afterwards he's panting as if he's been thrusting his hips for hours. _That was one hell of a fantasy! _He's almost a little bit ashamed for his behavior. What would she think of him if she'd know he'd been jerking off to a fantasy about her? That he thinks about her at night, that he almost crave the touch of her hands? Not that she would ever know about it; he didn't know anything else about her, except from her name. _Elena. _

He'd fantasised about her four times this week. _Oh, he was screwed._ He couldn't help it; she occupied him, messed with his head and increased his libido. Just as he'd told Ric; there was something about her – otherwise she wouldn't affect him like this, right? He'd never been acting this way when it came to his long row of other one night stands.

It annoyed him and at the same time it excited him greatly. He would love to meet her again. He'd thought of hiring a private detective to find her but no. _Hell no_! That would be way too creepy. _'Stalker warning, Damon.' _Was she thinking of him? Had he affected her the same why she'd affected him? He wanted to know. He needed to know.

As a fatalist he would just have to leave it in faith's hands. If they were meant to see each other again – they would.

* * *

Amy's Café was full of people and Elena hurried to the tables to get the orders. The place smelled of sweets, cinnamon buns, chocolate, coffee and hundreds of different pastries. The interior was a little retro looking but with a modern touch to it. There was a jukebox in one of the corners and music always filled the place. There was also a small stage with a piano and a couple of guitars located at the other end of the café.

Elena loved it.

She'd been serving a customer when she'd bumped into Amy; the owner. She was an energic woman in her late fifties with a beautiful smile and a mothering warmth that had the power to make anyone feel safe around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." Amy excused and stroked Elena's cheek while she passed her.

Elena smiled back at her and turned around when she heard the glass door open behind her. Her Aunt's boyfriend waved at her and she waved back. He was a nice guy and Aunt Jenna was crazy about him. Elena's smile instantly faded when she noticed the man coming in after Ric. '_Oh my, what are the odds?'_

Sparkling, crystal blue eyes caught her gaze and she could see his mouth fall open and his jaw crashing to the floor before she pulled off her purple apron and fled.

* * *

**AN; leave a review and make me happy :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN;** _Almost 30 reviews for chapter 2; I love you guys!_

* * *

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on? I thought you were hungry?"

Ric followed him out of the building, wondering why his friend had turned around so quickly. This wasn't typical Damon behavior.

"The girl we saw – the one who ran away when we entered the café?" Damon breathed as they walked down the street. He was in desperate need of some fresh air. His thoughts were racing.

"Oh, you mean Elena. She's a nice kid." Ric frowned, looking at Damon.

"You know her?"

"She's Jenna's niece and the Gilbert's are big fans of family gatherings, so I've met Jenna's sister's kids a couple of times. Why? What's wrong?"

"She's your new girlfriend's niece?" Damon shook his head in crazy confusion. This was not good. "Great."

"What?"

"Elena is the girl." He hissed so that the people around them wouldn't hear every single detail.

"What girl?"

"Oh, come on, Ric. How many of your brain cells are actually working? Elena is the girl I met in Vegas."

Suddenly, Ric burst out laughing hysterically and a couple of people turned around to glare at them. Damon stared at his friend until he stopped and quietly sank down on a bench beside them.

"So, what was it that you just told me?" Ric chuckled.

"I slept with your girlfriend's niece when I was in Vegas." He stated matter of factly. What was the point of lying?

"You had sex with her?" Ric stared at him, clearly dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"You do know she's 19, right?"

"Haha, nice try buddy." Damon jumped up from the bench. "She's at least 21."

"Huh, she must've lied." Ric said, slapping Damon's back. "She turned nineteen a couple of months ago. Jenna invited me to her birthday party."

"Are you sure?" Damon pulled a hand through his hair, ruffling it. _Shit!_

"Yes."

Damon had been so sure that she'd been at least 21 – you had to be in order to enter the club. How on earth did she manage to sneak in unnoticed? To her defence he had to admit that she'd looked and seemed so mature. Damn, she'd fooled him. Nineteen? Well, thank God – at least she wasn't underage.

"What am I supposed to do?" He shook his head.

"I think you should go talk to her. I mean, you do live in the same town now and you've clearly had sex with her. Go talk to her." Ric said supportively.

"I don't even know where she lives besides I don't think she's up for a surprise visit right now. Maybe it's just better if I try to avoid her as much as possible."

"You know that's not going to work."

"I know." Damon growled. "You have her address?"

He had to talk to her; he knew that. He had to be the grown up. He would be celebrating his 28 birthday soon and had to act like an adult. However, he didn't feel like barging in through her door and tell her to forget that the night between them ever happened. This was too fucked up to be true.

As he made his way to her apartment building, his heart acted like a drum. It was beating hard and incredibly fast and he didn't know how to stop it. He almost felt light headed. '_Come on, Salvatore! It's time for you to man up.'_

He'd fantasized of meeting her just two hours ago and now? Everything was turned upside down. The woman – girl, perhaps – he'd been with in Vegas was living in the same town as him and that reality freaked him out a little bit. What freaked him out even more, was the fact that Ric was dating Elena's aunt. '_What are the odds?'_ He questioned himself as he knocked on her door. _'I'm screwed, so screwed.'_

* * *

Elena slammed her door shut with more force than what was necessary. _'Oh my, God. Oh my freaking God!'_

_'Damon.' _She'd freaked out when she'd laid her eyes on him and no one would be able to blame her for that. What was he even doing here – in her town? Her head was spinning and her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute, it was literally beating so hard; that she thought it was going to explode inside her chest.

And Ric! He obviously knew him. How was that even possible? How did they know each other? Did Aunt Jenna know him? This was not good. Would Damon tell Ric about Ecstacy and the things that had happened in that room? _'Oh, this would turn out to be a disaster.' _Everything would be revealed now, wouldn't it? Her sexy time in Vegas would definitely be revealed and her parents would never let her set a foot at Katherine's place again. _Shit!_

She sank down to the floor, leaned her head against the door and pulled her hands through her hair. "What am I going to do now?"

She'd seen the look on his face. He'd been so shocked that she almost felt bad about leaving the way she did. Elena started to hyperventilate Now was not the time for a panic attack. She put a hand above her chest and pressed lightly. Her heart was rushing, beating so fast and hard that it almost hurt her for real this time.

She'd left the café in such a hurry that Amy might have thought that she'd gone mad or something. She'd excused herself as quick as possible. Her little Beetle had never been pushed to the limit before – frankly, it was a miracle that it had managed to survive this long, considering the way Elena drove.

"Everything will be okay." She told herself. "No big deal. This is no worse than the time you and Caroline got caught for stealing her parent's alcohol. Yup. Get yourself together Elena and go back to work. Yeah. That's what you'll do and everything will work out they way it's supposed to. Be a grown up."

She got up from the floor, checked her appearance in the mirror, pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tried to smile the best she could. The situation couldn't get any worse than it already was. _Right?_ She would deal with everything regarding Damon after work.

Her heart jumped when someone knocked on her door. Without thinking it through a second time, she swung the door open. She froze immediatley.

Blue orbs penetrated her brown doe eyes. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He looked sinfully sexy where he stood outside her door. His dark hair was perfectly tousled and he looked so gorgeous and delicious that she gladly would have taken a bite out of him.

Her mouth fell open, forming an _'oh.'_ For a second or two, they just stared at one another, unable to form any words to describe what was going through their minds. _This was crazy_ – beyond crazy even. This was completely… There were no words to describe it.

"Would you like to come in?" Her mouth and throat felt like the desert.

She pushed the door open, motioning for him to walk inside. She was about to pull a hand through her hair when she realized she'd put it up into a high ponytail just seconds before he'd knocked on her door. Instead of playing with her hair, she started fumbling with her hands and biting her lower lip – traits she used whenever she felt nervous.

It was a weird sight – seeing him in her apartment. He seemed relaxed but tense at the same time. He didn't exactly fit in with her furniture and the rest of the simple decor. He was way out of her league. She took a deep breath before addressing him, knowing that her voice would be shaky because she was nervous.

"How'd you find me?"

He turned around to look at her, his face stern yet soft and graceful. He radiated strength and power. No other man she'd met had been able to look so frightening and perceptive at the same time – it almost gave her the chills.

"Apparently, my best friend is dating your aunt." He said in a very business-like tone.

He might be the same man she'd met at Ecstacy but his composure was different this time. Delete the word relaxed. This version of Damon was a lot more business- like and she wasn't sure that she liked it. He looked at her as if she was a case in a file and not a human being. He was without a doubt, a lawyer. Was he going to handle her like one of his cases? Professionally? Or maybe he was here in order to pay her to keep quiet about their little _'affair.'_ A man like that, had to be married, right?

Thankfully, she found her voice and forced herself to be strong enough to reply.

"What a coincidence." She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her shaking hands and made sure to stretch and give him a look of pure calmness.

"How old are you?"

_'Perfect!' _She didn't see that one coming. Had Ric told him about her real age? Was it even worth the risk of lying to him once again? Elena decided to go with the truth – it would eventually come out sooner or later.

"Nineteen." She said firmly, never breaking eye contact with him. He was the first one to turn away.

"How'd you manage to get inside the club?" He walked over to the living room area and she followed him quietly, her arms still crossed.

"Isn't your question a bit irrelevant considering the situation? We can't change what happened and if you want me to keep quiet about it, I will. You wouldn't want your wife to find out about us."

He was quick to turn around, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm not married."

Was this supposed to be Elena's big 'hallelujah moment?' No, probably not. She felt beyond emberassed for voicing one of her fears concerning Damon and his relationship status.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say and frowned before hurrying to the kitchen. _'You're so stupid!'_

"Why did you run away from me at the café?" He asked, following her to the kitchen area.

"I don't know." She shrugged, opening a cupboard, standing on her tiptoes to reach the glass. "I guess I was shocked by seeing you there."

_Shocked?_ That was the fucking understatement of the year. She'd lost her mind and had almost blacked out the moment he walked inside Amy's Café. Never, in a million years, she would have imagined him showing up at her work – that only happened in the movies, not real life.

She filled the glass without looking at him.

"You never thought we would meet again." He stated, his voice kind of raspy.

"Did you?" She questioned, gulping down the cold water.

"I'm a fatalist."

Elena crossed her arms, nodding at his words, not knowing what to say or how to respond to that. The silence was deafening between them. Damon leaned against the doorpost, sighing.

"But honestly, I never thought I'd see you again." He confessed.

"I never thought I'd see you again either."

_No._ Elena Gilbert never thought she would see him again. She'd been sure that he would remain a memory that she would loved, cherish and revisit from time to time but life obviously wanted other things. Apparently – some higher power – wanted them to meet again. She didn't really know what to believe.

Their eyes locked and a fire erupted inside her body, causing her to shiver. She turned around, putting her glass in the sink, wondering whether or not he was watching her. He must be watching her because she could feel his eyes burn into her back, the fire spreading faster and faster throughout her body. She tried to put herself together and turned to face him. He was looking at her – she hadn't been imagining it.

"Do you want some coffee?" She almost stammered.

"I don't want coffee." He dismissed.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He breathed, the air becoming thick and heavy again – unspoken desire hanging low above them.

Where did the explosive heat come from? She wanted to ask him what he wanted but wasn't bold enough to do that. Elena gulped and heaved a sigh.

"I should go."

"You live here."

"Right. Of course." She felt stupid and blushed, her cheeks turning red.

"I should go."

"Unless you want some coffee?" She offered again – a small part of her hoping that he'd changed his mind.

"I don't drink coffee." He headed for the door. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye, Damon."

A piece of her heart decided to ache when hearing his goodbye. She watched him walk out of her home and sunk down on her sofa when the door closed with a familiar sound.

Elena closed her eyes and felt a part of her inside ache with emotions she didn't recognize. Sadness? Loss? Emptiness? Whatever the emotion was, it was powerful and it definitely had something to do with Damon but now, she would never know for sure.

* * *

_'You stupid idiot.'_ Damon thought of himself as he walked down the stairs. _'I don't drink coffee?' _Ha! That must have been the worst lie he'd ever told someone.

He stopped in the middle of the stairs and frowned at his earlier behavior. He'd walked into her home with a superior façade, acting as if their night together hadn't affected him the slightest – which wasn't true. He'd felt the spark between them in Vegas and he had definitely felt the buzzing electricity between them in her apartment. _'Damn._' He sighed heavily and shook his head at his own stupidity. He took another step towards the main entrance before he made the decision to turn around and go back.

* * *

The aggressive knocking on her door caused her to run through the apartment. The moment she reached the door and finally saw the face behind it, she almost lost her balance. He stared back at her with the same intensity that she'd felt coming from him earlier. He was breathing heavily – he was close to being breathless. Had he been running? Not that those questions mattered right now.

"Damon." She breathed.

Her stomach suddenly filled with millions of butterflies and she knew that whatever she decided to do next would have consequenses – but she didn't care at the moment; he was there, in her apartment and she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything else. She wanted him so much that it hurt.

Her knuckles turned white because she gripped the door so desperately. He found her hands and pried her fingers away. His gaze was so intense that she almost forgot how to breathe. Their fingers interwined with each other and they couldn't fight it anymore.

"I don't give a flying fuck about coffee. I want you and I can't explain it." He said, staring right into her eyes, his voice very husky. "I can leave right now, if that's what you want."

"Don't go." She whispered.

And then they were like two magnets that collided with each other while sparks exploded around them. She pulled him inside and at the same time, his lips crashed into hers. They were starving for one another and though she'd only been with him once – everything felt so familiar that she wanted to stop and cry.

He kicked the door closed and pushed her towards the wall. He took her by surprise when he grabbed her behind, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His tongue danced with hers and it felt as if they'd been doing it forever, as if they'd known each other their entire lives. He inhaled her scent, buried one of his hands in her hair and moaned subconsciously into her open mouth.

He moved them from the wall and stumbled further into the apartment. He had to have her – it didn't matter where or how, he just had to have her. Damon placed her on the kitchen table, the black vase falling to the floor because of the sudden movement.

"Shit! Sorry."

"Don't worry." She panted against his lips, a soft smile covering her face.

Elena pushed the leather jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before she released him. Together they freed his aching erection from the strain in his jeans while she shimmied out of her shorts and underwear.

With Elena sitting on the table in front of him and his cock proudly grinding against her wet and heated core – he couldn't prolong it even if he wanted to, so he finally pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside of her.

"Ah, fuck."

Elena put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Bedroom."

She flexed her muscles around him and giggled when he growled in response. Once they stumbled into Elena's room, they fell down onto the bed. They'd been able to discard all of their clothes on the way and all barriers between them were finally gone.

Both of them groaned in pleasure as the tip of his manhood hit against her deepest spot. She locked her long, slender legs around him and he kissed her deeply as he started to thrust. Their coupling was feverish, hot and sexy. It was fast, quick and hard. She craved him and urged him to move faster with every thrust. The sound of him slamming into her filled the apartment and her neighbor's might complain about the noise later but at the moment, she really didn't care.

She laced her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his manly scent. Flesh against flesh, hips moving back and forth, her hands on his waist; sex had never been this good.

"I'm about to come."

"Me too." She nodded.

Her muscles clenched around him, her lower belly aching with a climax on the way.

"I'm not wearing a condom." He panted, his lips moving against hers. He was so close that his balls twitched in warning.

"I'm on the pill."

That was basically all he needed to hear in order to roll them around – he wanted to see her face when she climaxed on top of him, while his cock was still buried inside her. She smiled at him as he grabbed her hips. He made sure to thrust upwards and into her the minute she slammed her hips down.

Her boobs bounced in a hypnotizing way and craved his attention. He gaped as much as he could and then closed his mouth around her left breast. He flicked his tongue over the hardened nipple. He sucked at the sensitive flesh, nibbled and groaned. The noise that escaped her was shattering and he knew for a fact, that her neighbor's would complain about her sexual activity and the loudness of her heated desires.

Elena pulled her hands through his hair, riding him as if her life depended on it. The bed creaked underneath their body's fast movements, the headboard thumping against the wall.

He groaned out loud and buried his head into the crook of her neck as he reached climax. She shook in his arms as he embraced her body during her own orgasm.

Stomach against stomach, chest against chest they sat still on her bed. Their bodies were slick with sweat and he was still inside her. Both of them breathed as if they'd been running a marathon. He lazily trailed kisses along her neck as she murmured softly nothings against his skin.

"I lied." He breathed quietly against her neck. "I drink coffee."

At those words, they both giggled and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, hiding the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

**Please leave a review!  
Love, Quinn**


End file.
